Survival On TV - We're Doomed
by Warrioress of Innocence
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester did it again; they got kidnapped. This time, however, they take their Warlock wives, Sandrine and Jessica along for the ride. They are taken to an underground cave with normal humans and have to escape within a week, or the normal humans will die. Oh, and it's being send across the globe. Really, why does bad luck follow them around like a love sick puppy?
1. Prologue

**Hey people, Rini's letting me use her account.**

_**Also, don't blame her for not posting on The Fallen Angels yet - She's under alot of stress right now. It's a wonder she puts up with all of this crap, but she's amazing like that. She tries to work on it every week, but she can't always make it. She's taking care of our family of six, excluding herself, plus a case of writer's block and our sister whose baby was born with complications and our really sick mom and just passed away grandma, and being the eldest so she has to take care of us all since she refuses to let the goverment seperate us... Yeah, she's having it tough. It's a miracle she's still standing and laughing and smiling.**_

**But this ain't the time for my miserable life.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**Innocence's brother.**

**Disclaimer - I will only say this once in this story. I do not own, nor have/will I ever own, Supernatural, Harry Potter and others. I do own any OC's and my twist to the plot. If you want to use those, PM Innocence and she'll send it to me.**

**Also, I'm like my sister. Anything you don't get now will be explained later.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Sandrine Winchester-Peverell slept peacefully with Dean Winchesters arm wrapped around her waist, her face buried in his chest. In the second bedroom of the motel rooms lay Jessica Winchester wrapped in the arms of her giant husband Sam Winchester.

Sandy and Jess were best friends. They had grown up together, both in homes with problems. Jessica's muggle 0uncle was murdered by vampires and her father was almost bitten by a werewolf making her family aware of the Hunting world. Her parents and herself were natural born magicals.

Sandrine had grown up in a home with rebels. The Rebels were very aware of the Hunting world and ways, and Hunted anything that came to close to home. She met Jess when she was at a playground, alone. They hit it off instantly.

When the YED attacked Jess and Sandy both defended themselves against him, making him flee as Sandy got angry when he landed a hit on Jess. Sandy healed Jess up with her magic, accidentally revealing her magic as Sam and Dean came back.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Jess, focus your magic to the place that needs healing most." Sandy said, making Jess nod and grimace._

_"This stinks."_

_"I know. Now this'll sting." Sandy warned. Her hands started to glow and the wound slowly knitted back together as she placed her hands on it. Suddenly she heard a gasp and their heads snapped up._

_"Sam!" Jess gasped, but Sandy's eyes were focused on Dean who held a gun aimed._

_"Jess." Sam sounded pained. "You're a witch."_

_"No." Sandy said immediately, eyes darkening._

_"We aren't that demon addicted whores." Jess said, eyes turning angry._

_"We're Warlocks. We were born like this. We didn't have a choice." Sandy sighed and held up a hand. The Winchesters fell silent and they went to the sitting room at her gesture, the Winchesters on guard. Grabbing a cup of tea she began to speak again, Jess pouring herself a cup as well. "My entire family was magical. They were Wizards.. Then we were attacked by a Wizard Dark Lord who had been slowly taking over Britain. Voldemort came to our house.. He shot the Killing Curse at me, it's a curse designed to kill immediately. The one who gets hit is in perfect health. Except for the fact that they're dead. Well, he didn't expect me to be a Warlock and the curse rebounded and hit him instead." Sandy sighed, looking tired and older than her 20 years. "I was 7. My one year old brother got the credit though, and he was hailed the Boy-Who-Lived. My parents decided I wasn't worth the trouble of raising anymore and transported and abandoned me in America. I was taken in by a Magical gang, the Rebels. Well I met Jess, found out she was a Warlock as well and we hit off. Became best friends. Sisters. We trained in any sort of defense. Mundane and Magical. We decided to lay low and just stay safe for a while. Eventually we got into Stanford. Then Jess met you. She fell head over heels for you, but we knew you are a Hunter. So we were careful. I decided Jess could just try to get a stable relationship with you, Sam, and if you figured us out, and threatened us we'd just go to another school and make your memory think we left because Jess' father was attacked and he wanted his family close to home, and Jess dragged me along.__" She continued to explain everything to the Winchester brothers, patiently answering any questions they had and proving it._

_END FLASHBACK_

It took three months but eventually Dean and Sandy got together as well.

But now, they were just sleeping, unaware of the trails ahead of them.

Unaware they'd be outed to world.

If it was for the better or the worse, no one would know until the end..

* * *

**I'm not evil and I'm working on a new chapter between helping Rini, and it's almost finished.**

**Anyways, see ya later.**

**Innocence's Little Brother**


	2. Chapter 1 - Kidnapped Again

**Man, I've been working on this alot, continuing to replace parts. Hope it turned out well.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Kidnapped. Again.**

* * *

_What the fucking hell,_ was the first thing on everyones minds when every piece of technology with a screen went black.

Somewhere a dark skinned man, dressed in all black with an eyepatch snapped, "Agent Hill, get Agent Coulson and the Avengers. The Avengers Initiative starts now!"

Suddenly a man appeared on every screen making several people curse or shriek. Hunters all across America cursed as they saw him. Demon.

**"Why hello, all people of earth." He smirked and his eyes flashed white making the Hunters gasp. Whoever pissed him off was one unlucky bastard.**

**"Surprised?" He mockingly asked. "No matter. I am only here to see a infamous Hunter quartet die, and I'm letting you all see what's happening. Live video. Especially _you_ John, and Bobby. How would it feel to lose your only family, your last?" The Hunters gasped again. The Winchester boys and their loveable wives.**

Every John and Bobby in the world looked uneasy. John Winchester and Bobby Singer just plain pissed.

"So enjoy. Oh, and for the record; the missing people they came here for are with them too. Adds up the spice, doesn't it? Enjoy the Survival with Hunters and Warlocks."

**The screens faded to a motel room. A couple lay together. The man was freaking tall. His shaggy brown haired head rested on a pillow and the golden haired beauty resting on his muscled, bare chest was using him as pillow. He wore only pants and she wore a sleeveless top and sweatpants. With a flash of black they and their packed bags disappeared.**

**The scene shifted to the motel room next to it. A dark blonde haired handsome man and a black haired, pale beauty lay on their sides, arms around each other. The girl had her head under his chin and he was breathing in her hair. Again, the guy was shirtless and she also had on a sleeveless top and sweatpants. They also disappeared with a flash, their bags following.**

All the Hunters cried out for the Winchesters. An unison text appeared on their cells.

_Gather at Tower ASAP_

The scene shifted into a dark underground cave where the four Hunters groaned and blinked.

**"Sandy? Sam? Dean?" Jess' sleep ridden voice asked.**

**"Here, here and here." Dean groaned. "Where the hell are we?"**

**"Dunno. We're underground and ughh." Sandy gagged. "Demon, definately a Demon. High level one. They stink the worst." She groaned.**

"The Winchesters!" A man shouted in realisation, causing uneasiness as the news was spread. The Winchesters were known to be psycopathic killers, who seemed to think Demons, Shapeshifters, Vampires and the like existed. Their wives, Sandy and Jess, were known as kind, loving women who were kidnapped and brainwashed to retain their personalities, but kill people as well.

**"Great." Sam mumbled sarcastically.**

**"Uh, guys. Hate to say it, but we're not alone." Jess said, mind a little clearer.**

**"What the.." Sam gasped.**

**"Those are the people who've been missing!" Dean realised.**

In New York, where the Hunt the Winchesters were on was, a woman shouted, "NO! My daughter and her boyfriend are there! Get away from them, get home!" She cried hysterically, her husband rubbing her back soothingly.

"Calm down, darling, just calm down." He said, even though he was scared too.

**"And, there's a note." Sandy announced. "And our stuff. And our weapons. Everything 'cept what's in the car."**

**"Oh my fucking God." Dean groaned. "My baby's all alone."**

"Focus Dean." John snapped, just as Bobby said, "Be glad you're alive, you idjit."

**"She'll be alright, Dean. The wards'll make sure of that. Okay, lemme read." Sandy said,**

**"_Hello Winchesters,_**

**_I guess you already guessed I'm a Demon from all the sulfur residue at the kidnapping and Sandrine Winchester-Peverell's legendary senses._" Sandy rolled her eyes.**

Hunters couldn't help but smile. It was true.

**"_You are in an underground maze. You and the other humans escape in one week or you all die. Yes, that includes the normal humans._**

**_Oh, and a cam is sending you live across every screen on the globe. Bye,_**

**_White Demon VI._" Sandy finished. "Oh joy."**

Clint Barton raised an eyebrow. "Sarcasm, anyone?"

**Sam who'd just released the prisoners was standing frozen at Jess' side. Dean looked alarmed and Sandy looked annoyed.**

**"So, when we get out the manhunt's back on." Jess sighed.**

**"And everyone knows the Winchesters are still alive." Sam deadpanned.**

People frowned. It was good too, at least they'd have to hide again.

**"Let's just focus on gettin' these people out alive first." Dean interjected. "Then we can go and gank the bastard." Murmurs of agreement were heard from the other three.**

"Why are they acting concerned?" Hill asked, and Natasha Romanoff shrugged.

"Vigilantes?" She suggested. Fury frowned.

**"Who are you?" A scared woman asked, holding a little girl close, a man, probably her husband, holding a little boy.**

**"I'm Sandy Winchester-Peverell. This is my husband Dean Winchester." Sandy spoke comfortingly. "The giant is Sam Winchester and the other girl is his wife Jessica Winchester." There were 8 people, not including the Winchesters. The family of four, a late teens boys holding a girl of a similar age's hand, a young girl of six who was hiding behind a man with church attire in his late 40's.**

**"Father Ladenson!" Sandy cried, grinning and hugging the man.**

"She knows a priest?" Was asked by Pepper Potts. Tony Stark didn't answer.

**"Sandy? Sandy Peverell, the little troublemaker?" Sandy giggled and nodded happily. "Oh my child, how you have grown. And Jessica, you have become so beautiful." Jessica blushed, but smiled brightly.**

**"Thank you, Father Ladenson." Jessica smiled. "Meet our husbands, Dean - Sandy's, and Sam - mine." Father Ladenson smiled warmly at the men, making the other humans relax.**

**"Now, Sandy, you wouldn't happen to know how we were taken here? I saw you talking just now, but I couldn't hear it."**

"Why isn't he panicking?" Was asked across the globe.

**"Demons smell, Father Ladenson." Sandy wrinkled her nose cutely making Sam and Jess laugh and Dean smile. "Like really, really bad. This one's a White Eyed Demon. They smell the worst."**

"Smell bad?" Lily Potter raised an eyebrow sceptically, not having connected Sandy Winchester-Peverell with her abandoned daughter.

**Father Ladenson nodded in understanding. ****"Yes, then it would make sense. I was taking a walk, just by the lake in front of the church when I was taken."**

**"We know, Father Ladenson." Sam spoke up. "We - Jess and I - had to do some research."**

**"Yeah, well, we had to get the food, coffee, books, coffee, prepare the bullets, get coffee, ward the place and get coffee." Dean shot back. Father Ladenson chuckled.**

**"That's alot of coffee."**

**"Sandy's basically addicted." Sandy raised her cup (that everyone was sure she didn't have 5 seconds ago) in agreement to Dean's statement.**

**"I blame Tony."**

Tony Stark smirked amusedly. It was true.

**"So do we." The other three chorused. The small girl Father Ladenson had picked up giggled.**

Pepper giggled as well.

"She's adorable"

**"We gotta move," Sandy said. "We want to get out, and we'll need to move to get there. Or we set up camp, but then we'll be sitting duck."**

**"I trust you, Sandy." Father Ladenson smiled. The small girl jumped to ground and walked to Sandy who smiled kindly at the girl and kneeled down.**

**"Can you carry me?" The girl asked cutely. Sandy nodded and picked her up, settling her on her hip like a mother.**

**"What's your name, sweetie?" Sandy asked as they slowly started to move, no one protesting and just following, strangely.**

**"Alexia." Sandy smiled.**

**"I'm Sandy Winchester, but you can call me Sandy." Alexia nodded before yawning and resting her head on Sandy's shoulder.**

"Sandy's always been good with kids." Tony sighed silently.

"How would you know?" Pepper asked.

"She's like my sister. We were raised together." Tony answered, before becoming silent and going back to watching.

**"Come on," She sighed as Dean took her backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "We need to keep moving."**

* * *

**It's longer than I expected, at least... Oh well. At least it's not too bad, I hope..**

**Review, and note flames will be used to heat Rini's coffee.**


End file.
